Pari et potions
by Lili76
Summary: Réponse au défi "Maître des potions" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. situation : Votre personnage vole une potion à Severus Snape. Hermione a fait un pari qu'elle compte bien gagner à tout prix. Y compris en mettant toutes les chances de son côté, quitte à utiliser une potion...


**Défi "Maître des Potions" de la Gazette des bonbons au citrons.**  
 **Le tirage au sort d'une situation : Votre personnage vole une potion à Severus Snape**

* * *

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Hermione Granger regardait la cheminée d'un air morne.  
Harry, en revenant de l'entraînement de Quiddich s'arrêta un instant, puis au lieu d'aller directement prendre sa douche comme il en avait l'intention initialement.

Il s'installa à côté de son amie, qui lui sourit essayant de cacher sa tristesse.

\- Hermione ? Tout va bien ?  
\- Oui, oui, Harry, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Ron n'est pas avec toi ?

Harry hésita un instant et Hermione plissa les yeux.

\- Non ne me dis rien. Je suppose qu'il est avec Lavande...

Gêné, Harry acquiesça. Hermione soupira et retourna à la contemplation de la cheminée.

\- Si tu me disais pourquoi tu es seule devant la cheminée avec cet air, Hermione ?

La jeune fille rougit légèrement. Puis voyant que son ami attendait patiemment sa réponse, elle soupira à nouveau.  
\- Tu sais que j'ai fait ce stupide pari en cours de Potions.

Harry sourit amusé.  
Lors du dernier cours de Potions, Hermione et Drago Malefoy s'étaient violemment accrochés. Face à Severus Rogue, Hermione avait parié être capable d'obtenir une meilleure note que le Serpentard lors de leur examen théorique à venir.  
Bien entendu, Hermione avait aussitôt regretté sa fanfaronnade devant le sourire sadique du maître des Potions, directeur des Serpentard qui plus est... Mais en bonne Gryffondor, elle ne s'était pas dégonflée et était sortie de la salle tête haute.

Bien entendu, depuis ce pari, Hermione avait passé tout son temps libre à la bibliothèque, lisant tous les livres sur les potions qu'elle pouvait trouvé, passant des nuits blanches à marmonner en prenant des notes et des notes.

Harry avait essayé de lui faire entendre raison, mais Hermione jurait qu'elle ne laisserait pas Drago Malefoy gagner. Elle refusait de voir le sourire satisfait du blond s'afficher.

\- Tu es toujours décidée à aller jusqu'au bout ?  
\- Harry ! Je refuse de le laisser gagner, il serait bien trop heureux de se moquer de moi...  
\- Hermione... Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de l'avis de Malefoy ?

La jeune fille grogna et Harry leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, réprimant un rire.

\- Donc. Tu as fait ce pari.  
\- Harry... J'ai besoin d'une potion d'aiguise-méninges. Vraiment.  
\- Tu veux tricher ?

Harry regardait Hermione l'œil rond. La jeune fille rougit légèrement.

\- Non ! Mais Malefoy sera avantagé par Rogue, donc je voudrai juste... remettre les compteurs à zéro...

Harry ricana, amusé.  
\- Une potion d'aiguise-méninges, donc ?  
\- Oui. Le problème c'est que je dois entrer dans la réserve de Rogue. Sans me faire prendre.  
\- Hermione...  
\- Je sais quand y aller, mais... Pourrais-tu me prêter ta cape d'invisibilité ?  
\- Hermione. Si une potion d'aiguise-méninge disparaît, Rogue te soupçonnera tout de suite.  
\- Tu vois une autre solution ?  
\- Et bien, oui. Tu me laisses y aller. Pendant que toi, tu fais en sorte d'être vue.  
\- Harry ! Je ne peux pas te demander ça... C'est...  
\- Hermione, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'y vais, je prends la potion, et je te la donne.

Hermione sourit et se jeta dans les bras d'Harry, les larmes aux yeux.  
Les jours suivants, Hermione s'organisa pour n'être jamais seule. Elle révisait toujours, mais semblait s'être calmée au grand soulagement d'Harry.

Ce dernier profita d'un repas où Severus Rogue était présent dans la grande salle pour rejoindre le dortoir des Gryffondor et en ressortir aussitôt sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Pour ses camarades, il était dans son lit, les rideaux tirés, bloqués par un sort pour être "tranquille".

Il lui fallu très peu de temps pour rejoindre les cachots et il se glissa discrètement dans la réserve personnelle du professeur Rogue. Il n'eut pas longtemps à fouiller pour trouver un flacon soigneusement étiqueté "Aiguise-méninges". Il sourit largement et s'en empara avant de ressortir aussi rapidement qu'il était entré et de rejoindre la Tour Gryffondor. Il n'eut que très peu de temps à attendre avant qu'un groupe de Gryffondor n'entre et il se glissa à leur suite en toute discrétion. Rejoindre son dortoir désert et se glisser dans son lit fut un jeu d'enfant.

Il attendit le retour de Seamus et Dean pour sortir de son lit, un livre à la main. Ainsi, il avait des témoins de son entrée et de sa sortie de son lit. Tout comme Hermione avait un alibi inattaquable. Mission accomplie.

Le devoir de potions devait avoir lieu le lendemain. Hermione demanda Harry de verser la potions dans un gâteau et de le lui donner juste avant le cours. Elle devait boire la potion le plus tard possible pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

Tout se passa parfaitement bien. Une fois dans le couloir devant la salle de Potions, Harry glissa le gâteau imbibé de potion d'aiguise-méninges dans la main d'Hermione.  
Avant que celle-ci eut le temps de le manger, Drago Malefoy arriva avec ses amis.  
D'un geste leste, il lui arracha le biscuit en ricanant.  
\- Alors, Granger. On essaie de tricher ?

Sous l'œil horrifié d'Hermione et d'Harry, Malefoy mangea le gâteau en souriant.  
Les deux Gryffondor échangèrent un regard consterné. Harry pressa la main d'Hermione en signe de soutien, tandis que le Serpentard se pavanait.

Dans la salle de potions, ils s'installèrent sous le regard sombre du maître des potions.

L'heure suivante se passa dans un silence religieux, uniquement troublé par les grattements des plumes sur les parchemins.  
Hermione ne leva pas un seul instant les yeux de son parchemin, concentrée, se mordillant la lèvre.  
Harry lui jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil inquiets. Mais rapidement son attention fut rapidement attirée par Drago Malefoy. Le blond s'agitait de plus en plus, ne semblant plus tenir en place.

Il jetait des regards autour de lui, et plus particulièrement vers Hermione.  
Harry supposa qu'il s'inquiétait de perdre son pari au vu de la concentration sans faille d'Hermione. Mais ce n'était définitivement pas le style du Serpentard.

Rogue fut attiré par son petit manège et fronça les sourcils. Puis, son regard porta vers Hermione et son froncement de sourcils s'accentua.

Quand l'épreuve prit fin, Hermione enroula soigneusement son parchemin et souffla d'un air soulagé. Elle tendit le rouleau au professeur et ce dernier la retint un instant pour lui murmurer quelque chose.

Hermione sortit de la salle rapidement suivie d'un Harry inquiet.  
Ils avancèrent un peu avant qu'Harry n'attrape Hermione par le bras.

\- Hermione ? Tout va bien ?  
La jeune fille hocha la tête.

\- Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Rogue?  
\- Il m'a dit qu'il savait que je lui avais volé quelque chose.  
\- Mais...  
\- Je lui ai répondu que j'étais tellement prise par mes révisions que je n'aurai pas eu l'occasion.

Harry eut un léger rire.  
Rire qui se coupa brutalement dans sa gorge quand il fut bousculé par Malefoy en personne.

Ce dernier se jeta sur Hermione.

Harry leva sa baguette, persuadé que le blond allait frapper la jeune fille mais il se figea, muet d'étonnement.

Au lieu d'attaquer Hermione comme il en avait l'habitude, le blond l'avait coincée contre le mur et enlacée. Il avait collé son nez dans son cou et lui caressait les cheveux avec une tendresse inhabituelle chez lui.  
Hermione était figée, yeux écarquillés.

Elle couina d'un ton suraigu.  
\- Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que...

Elle glapit alors que Drago embrassait son cou.  
Le jeune homme passa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Hermione en continuant ses baisers légers.

Harry se mit à rire, amusé. Tandis qu'Hermione essayait de repousser le Serpentard avec une expression paniquée sur le visage.

Drago, loin de laisser Hermione, lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui fit violemment rougir Hermione, sans cesser de déposer des caresses légères sur sa joue. Puis, il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor figeant complètement Hermione.

Harry, décidant que les choses avaient été suffisamment loin, s'approcha pour tenter d'écarter Hermione de Malefoy, mais fut poussé sur le côté.

\- Monsieur Malefoy ! Miss Granger ! Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Le professeur Rogue les surplombait, menaçant.

Hermione loin d'être effrayée, le regarda avec un soulagement manifeste.  
\- Professeur ! Ai...Aidez-moi !

Le professeur Rogue plissa les yeux d'un air soupçonneux puis reporta son regard sur son filleul. Il l'attrapa par l'épaule et le traîna à sa suite en désignant Hermione et Harry.  
\- Vous deux. Avec moi.

Les deux Gryffondor échangèrent un bref regard avant de suivre le maître des potions. Drago Malefoy essayait d'échapper à sa poigne et se tortillait en tous sens pour pouvoir garder un œil sur Hermione.

Une fois dans le bureau de Rogue, celui-ci fit asseoir Drago de force sur une chaise, et plaça Hermione et Harry à l'écart. D'un coup de baguette, Rogue immobilisa son filleul sur sa chaise.

\- C'est étrange. J'étais persuadé que c'était vous, Miss Granger, qui viendrait fouiller ma réserve.  
\- Je n'ai pas... commença Hermione.

Mais la main levée de Rogue l'interrompit.

\- Silence. Bien. Je pensais donc avoir à sévir contre vous. C'est pourquoi, j'ai laissé dans ma réserve bien en évidence un flacon d'aiguise-méninges.

Sous le regard calme d'Hermione, Rogue eut un rictus méprisant.

\- J'ai été témoin de votre stupide pari. Bref... Je dois avouer que je vous ai sous-estimée. Vous ne vous êtes pas retrouvée une seule fois isolée. Pas une seule fois...

Hermione eut un léger sourire amusé. Rogue plissa les yeux d'un air soupçonneux mais poursuivit.

\- Bien entendu, c'est totalement improbable.

Il laissa planer un court silence, mais Hermione resta impassible. Harry à ses côtés essayait de rester aussi calme et immobile que son amie.

\- Je m'attendais à... un coup d'éclat de vous ou vos amis.

Il se gratta la gorge. Il regarda Drago d'un air étrange, avant de revenir sur Hermione.

\- C'est pourquoi, dans la réserve, j'avais placé un flacon étiqueté "aiguise-méninges". Un flacon opaque. Un flacon qui ne contenait pas de la potion d'aiguise-méninges.

Hermione tenta de cacher sa réaction et eut plus de succès qu'Harry qui sursauta. Rogue tourna vivement la tête vers lui et plissa les paupières.

\- Un commentaire, Monsieur Potter ?  
La voix douce de Rogue ne trompait personne, aussi Harry déglutit et secoua la tête.  
\- Je me demandais juste pourquoi vous aviez fait ce genre de choses...

Rogue eut un sourire cruel.

\- Mais parce que je voulais éviter que... Certains élèves ne viennent se servir en toute impunité.

Cependant, il jeta un nouveau regard vers Drago et eut une moue écœurée.

\- Je ne m'attendais cependant pas à ce... résultat. Il semblerait que ce soit Monsieur Malefoy qui ait ingéré la potion qui a été dérobée dans ma réserve.

Hermione lui sourit d'un air totalement innocent. Tellement innocent qu'Harry ne put que se sentir admiratif envers la jeune fille d'une telle maîtrise de ses nerfs.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi nous avoir demandé de venir ?

Rogue haussa les épaules.  
\- Étant la cible des... attentions de Monsieur Malefoy, j'ai supposé que vous voudriez savoir ce qui se passait. A moins que... Vous ne le sachiez déjà ?

Hermione haussa les épaules d'un air détaché.

\- Et bien professeur, comme vous le savez j'ai énormément révisé ces derniers jours. Et j'ai pensé que Ma...Drago avait été victime d'une blague et que quelqu'un lui avait fait ingérer un philtre d'amour. C'est bien l'effet que vous nous aviez décrit ?

Harry regardait bouche bée Hermione attendre la réponde de Severus Rogue avec un léger sourire, calme et sereine.

Le professeur grogna.

\- Effectivement. La potion qui a été volée était en réalité de l'Amortentia.

Hermione hocha la tête d'un air sérieux. Puis elle lui sourit avec toute l'innocence du monde.

\- Pouvons-nous partir, Professeur ?  
Rogue grogna à nouveau, irrité.  
\- Disparaissez.

Au moment où Hermione touchait la poignée de la porte, Severus Rogue la rappela sur un ton doucereux.  
\- Miss Granger ?

Hermione s'immobilisa sans se retourner.  
\- Vous serez ravie d'apprendre qu'il semblerait que vous ayez gagné votre pari contre Monsieur Malefoy. Votre camarade n'a à priori pas été capable de se concentrer suffisamment pour ... répondre aux questions posées.

Hermione se retourna avec un sourire victorieux.  
\- Merci Professeur.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review si vous avez aimé... Merci !**


End file.
